Broken Wings
by Roxius
Summary: A ‘Trauma Center’ fic. 30 sentences on Angie and Linda’s relationship. Takes place at various times after ‘Please Let Me Live’. WARNING: SHOUJO AI! None of the sentences follow a particular order. Please R & R!


Title: Broken Wings

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Series: Trauma Center

Pairing: Angie X Linda Reid

Format: 30 sentences

Summary: A 'Trauma Center' fic. 30 sentences on Angie and Linda's relationship. Takes place at various times after 'Please Let Me Live'. WARNING: SHOUJO AI! None of the sentences follow a particular order. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Meeting**

When Angie thinks about the first time she met Linda, she wished she had used a breath mint that day.

**2. Suicide**

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Angie asked one night. Linda rolled over, her back facing Angie, and replied, "Because no one loved me…"

**3. Hair**

While Linda tried to force herself to eat the hospital food that sat in front of her, Angie smiled and exclaimed, "You have really nice hair. You should let it grow out…"

**4. Kiss**

If there were one thing Linda remembered the most on the day she left Hope Hospital, it would be the kiss she shared with Angie before walking out the door.

**5. Chocolate**

Angie, her face beaming, waved a bar of chocolate in front of Linda's face and exclaimed, "Come on…you know you want it…"

**6. Touch**

Linda felt a slight shiver crawl up her spine when Angie laid a hand on her shoulder.

**7. Sex**

Due to Linda's injuries and Angie's job, the two girls never came that close to actually DOING it.

**8. Box**

Linda couldn't help but smile when she found a small pink box sitting on her bedside.

**9. Sleep**

Angie watched Linda's sleeping form and thought, 'She's so cute when she's asleep…"

**10. Courage**

Linda hated the fact that she couldn't muster up the courage to ask Angie out.

**11. Flowers**

Linda thrusted a bouquet of flowers in front of Angie's face and stammered, "T-These are f-for you!" Angie smiled and replied, "Thank you…I'll make sure to take good care of them…"

**12. Tears**

Angie couldn't help but feel helpless as she watched the tears began to fall down Linda's face.

**13. Clothes**

Linda felt a little awkward when Angie presented her with a beautiful fake-fur jacket that probably cost even more than her house. Still, she accepted it with a smile.

**14. Pain**

If it was possible, Angie would keep Linda safe from ever having to feel pain again.

**15. Second**

The second time they kissed, Linda was the one to make the first move.

**16. Music**

"You have a weird taste in music…" Angie muttered as she watched Linda stare at the radio while 'American Idiot' was playing at full blast.

**17. Hidden**

Derek was sort of confused when he saw Angie and Linda walk out of the bathroom, both girls out of breath and covered in sweat with big smiles on their faces.

**18. Death**

No matter how many times it was burned into her brain, Angie just wouldn't accept it.

**19. Hell**

Throughout the entire operation, Angie felt like she was going through hell and back as she watched Dr. Stiles operate on her lover.

**20. Candy**

Whenever Linda ate a red Starburst, it made her think of a certain nurse she knew back at Hope Hospital.

**21. Beach**

As the two girls treaded along the beach, Linda gave Angie a small kiss on the lips and whispered, "I love you so much…" Angie returned the kiss and replied, "Right back at you."

**22. Burn**

As Angie stared in horror as flames erupted from Linda's room, she knew that it was over.

**23. Eyes**

Those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers were always watching, always caring.

**24. Smile**

One of Linda's favorite things about Angie was her radiant smile. It made her feel safe, in a way.

**25. Home**

"Mom? Dad? I would like you to meet Angie. She's…my girlfriend."

**26. Lust**

Angie is confused on whether her sexual feelings for Linda are either love…or lust?

**27. Dog**

Linda realized that Angie's personality is sort of like a dog's; strong and fierce, but loving and loyal all at the same time.

**28. Blood**

Angie, being a nurse and all, was perfectly fine around blood. Still, when she saw blood seep out of a cut on Linda's arm, the poor girl nearly lost consciousness.

**29. Comfort**

If there was one thing Angie knew how to do, it was how to comfort someone in need. Especially if that someone is the girl she loves.

**30. Luck**

Linda believes herself to be very lucky to have such an amazing woman as her lover, no matter what other people say.


End file.
